


steve

by BSnows



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, basically they're camping and lexa is scared about a raccoon, clarke's so done, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He's a smart guy," Lexa gets her attention back to the entrance of the tent. "He's just waiting there. Paciently."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I need to pee."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Steve's not going to hurt you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clarke closes her eyes for a moment.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're calling the raccoon Steve?" </i>
</p><p>or the Raccoon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	steve

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ONE-SHOTS ARE SILLY/FLUFFY I DON'T REGRET IT.

“Clarke, please,” Lexa pleads one more time and Clarke snorts. “Let's call someone.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. It should be a romantic camping experience, but since Lexa spotted a Raccoon passing by when they were making a fire, she quickly grabbed Clarke by the arm and locked them on their tent. Since then Lexa's squatting next to the entrance, paying attention on any sound that comes from outside.  
  
A louder noise comes from the outside and Lexa instinctively grabs a hair brush as a weapon and holds Clarke's hand.

If Clarke wasn't dying to pee, she would think that's the most adorable thing on the world.

"That wasn't him, babe."  
  
"It was." Lexa narrows her eyes, her voice sounding more serious than it should.  
  
“Lexa,” Clarke calmly says, “I'm telling you again, I'm peeing on you if you don't let me out.”

“He's outside", she says, completly ignoring what Clarke said seconds ago. “Raccoons are dangerous, my neighbor was attacked once and his face was just blood everywhere. _Everywhere,_ Clarke.”  
  
“It's been 3 hours and he's probably gone."  
  
“He's a smart guy," Lexa gets her attention back to the entrance of the tent. "He's just waiting there. Paciently."  
  
"I need to pee."  
  
"Steve's not going to hurt you."

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment.

"You're calling the raccoon _Steve_?" 

Lexa looks at her as if there's nothing wrong with that.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going out," she reaches her hand to the entrance's zipper, but Lexa stops her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _you?_ " Lexa says.   
  
Clarke opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes to mind. Lexa's eyes express genuine fear and Clarke could only notice it now. Lexa's not really scared of anything, so it was hard to believe she was this scared of a little raccoon. She puts her hands on her girlfriend's face and kisses her eyelids.  
  
"Baby," she says. "it's really dark now. Steve has to sleep during the night so he can be prepared to attack faces when it's day."   
  
Lexa looks down for a moment.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Clarke nods.

"I'm sure."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Clarke smiles.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Yes," Lexa nods. "But I'm going with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying tonight to get a degree, but, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
